Ronald Tompkins
Ronald "Ron" Tompkins (also known as Ron the Manager) is the main antagonist of the 2013 Halloween Television special Toy Story of Terror!, based on the Disney/Pixar Toy Story films. He is the manager of the Sleep Motel, who was secretly sending his pet iguana Mr. Jones to steal the toys of his child guests, so he could sell them on the internet in bidding wars. However, after he stole Bonnie's toys, his scheme was foiled by Jessie. He was voiced by Stephen Tobolowsky who also played Happy Chapman. Toy Story of Terror! Ron is the 38 year old (by 75, eBid username), manager of the Sleep Well motel. He has an anxious personality, with a tendency to laugh nervously. He loves iguanas, as evidenced by his eBid username, iguanaluvr75, and the fact that he owns one. He steals toys and other objects from his customers using his pet iguana Mr. Jones to take them, and sells them on the Internet to the highest bidder. When Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Mr. Pricklepants, Mr. Potato Head, Rex and Trixie were captured, Ron also had several other toys in his possession. Ron was thrilled that the winning bidder on Woody was offering $2000, and proceeded in sending him. Later someone had purchased Jessie, However before Ron could send her, she rescued Woody and they went back to save Bonnie's other captured toys, and Jessie exposed his scheme, revealing to Bonnie her toys were in the manager's possession. When he was caught with Bonnie's toys, Bonnie's mother became furious at him, took back the toys and said that she should call the police. During the credits, two policemen arrived to the motel (presumably called by Bonnie's mother), asking him if he was the manager. Panicking, Ron nervously assured he wasn't, saying he would go get the manager, and disappeared in his office. He ran out the back door and attempted to hijack the patrol car. However, in his panic he failed to drive away, instead crashing into his motel's sign, which fell on the car. He left the smashed patrol car and ran off, as an officer simply alerted the police that they "have a runner." Toy Story of Terror Deleted Scenes The team thought it was important to explain Ron's motivation to steal, but all scenes pertaining to this were finally cut. These deleted scenes revealed Ron was "raising money" to get a dream boat from "Bob's Boatyard", his neighbor. The sales of Woody and Jessie finally bring him enough money, and he immediately goes on to order the boat. In the alternate ending, it is towed to Ron precisely as he is arrested. Upon seeing this, the driver freaks out and drives backwards in a hurry, getting the boat to end accidentally smashed in pieces by a passing truck, to Ron's dismay.1 Trivia * Ron is similar to Al McWhiggin the secondary antagonist of Toy Story 2 (Jessie's first appearance in the Toy Story franchise) for stealing toys and selling them. * Ron is the third flesh and blood human villain in the Toy Story franchise, after Sid Phillips (the main antagonist of the original Toy Story) and Al McWhiggin. * Ron is quiet similar to Sid: ** Both of them had evil animals helping them. Sid had his vicious dog, Scud and Ron had Mr. Jones ** Both of them faced Woody, Buzz and Combat Carl. * Oddly enough, if you closer on Woody's box it is revealed that Al is the person who won Woody and possibly the person who won Jessie. This is officially confirmed in another deleted scene. (it is implied that he has already found new toys of Stinky Pete (the real main antagonist of Toy Story 2) and Bullseye.) * It was never revealed if Ron was arrested for stealing, though it is most likely he would be, given to his guilt as he attempted to run away from the officers. * Ron has a cup that reads: "Here Comes Trouble", hinting that he is the villain. Category:Characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Business man Category:Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Theives Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters